1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to toaster apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved tortilla toaster apparatus directed to the toasting of tortilla shells.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Toaster apparatus of various types have been utilized throughout the prior art, such as exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,478,704 wherein an oven structure is arranged to bake tortilla type shell components.
The instant invention is directed to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by the compact and efficient utilization of space within a toaster housing to effect the toasting of tortilla members therewithin and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.